


Guarded

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: I cannot come up with a title D: I got this idea from a discord group I'm in after the great tumblr purge.Hanzo is your bodyguard and he will do any and everything for you, even if it kills your future husband.





	1. Meeting Faces

"If he lays one hand on you, you can be sure that I'll cut it off.” Hanzo, you long time friend, your bodyguard, assured you. He was was assigned to you through his family being very good friends with your family. He's been with you for about 7 years now and in all honesty, the only reason you've been kept alive with how reckless you really are. 

-Flashback-

“Hanzooo!” you were trashed, you were crying and you were stripped down into your bra and underwear. Hanzo has only been with you for 6 months and this was the first time he's seen you like this, you laid on the floor sobbing your little eyes out, a guy you were really into and thought you would get with, broke your heart even before you could tell him you liked him. 

“Y/n?! What you doing and why are you like this?!” he was blushing hard but he tried to keep his cool, he straightened up his black tie and looked around and the 4 bottles of hard liquor in the table next to you. “I only went out to the store for some snacks but it seems like you cannot be left alone.”

He sat the snack foods on the table and walked over to you and picked you up.

“H-Hanzo, I thought he liked me!” you sobbed, “but he has a picture of him with another bitch!” you held up your phone to his face, Hanzo honestly didn't care, his main job was to make sure you were ok. You rolled over, pushing Hanzo on his back, “do you like me Hanzo?” you asked in a drunken innocent tone, you got on top of him and straddled his hips.

“Y/N THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE” he basically almost screamed, you had your own place on your family's estate, which no one really come to visit because your family thinks of you as the reclusive member and quite. Hanzo would speak otherwise. You flipped your hair back and started to strip your bra off, he held his hands up and covered his face, “this cannot be happ-” he couldn't finish before an unintentional moan came from his mouth. You were grinding on him, directly on his cock.

“What's wrong Hanzo?” you had a smirk on your face and you were getting a kick out of how soon he got an erection, “is something bothering you?” 

“ENOUGH” he sat up and grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you off, causing you to hit your head on the table and blacking out. 

You woke up the next day with an ice pack on your head and hungover with no memory of what you did to Hanzo, he never told you the full story but he told you that you were drunk and hit your head when he was out at the store. He feels bad. 

Another reckless incident was you were cornered in a car by date who clearly wanted more than just dinner. It was about 2 years into Hanzo being with you, you told him to stay behind and you'll be fine, you regret not asking him to come.

“come on y/n, you had fun with me right?” his hand was on your thigh and you were trying to get your pocket knife out, he clearly saw you and grabbed your hand, “what ya reaching for? I'm not going to hurt you!” 

“Then let me go asshole!” you slapped him in the face with your free hand, he glared at you and began to scream at you.

“YOU FUCKIN BITCH-” You saw the driver's side window smash and your date get pulled out the car by his neck and thrown on the ground, it was Hanzo. Who was currently beating the shit out of him. 

The man was screaming and writhing on the ground as Hanzo repeatedly punched him in the face, you got out the car and tried to pull him off the guy, “Hanzo stop it! You'll kill him!” he pushed you back and continued his beating.

“HANZO STOP NOW!” you screamed as you pushed him off, he stared you down, his hair a mess and suit had blood stains, you date was laying on the ground either dead or unconscious. 

Hanzo walked up to you and grabbed your shoulder, “he could have hurt you,” he whispered, “I cannot have that. Ever.” he got down on one knee, “I'm sorry y/n.”

“let's go home Hanzo.”  
\---  
“there's no need for that Hanzo, I'm sure he's a great guy, but I'll have you stand close by in case anything goes down.” you winked at him and you both walked to the main house to meet your future husband.

“You have changed over the years with my training, I'm sure he should be afraid of you.” he laughed, Hanzo did train you to do basic fighting in case he wasn't with you in a situation. He opened the door for you to the dining room and there he was, your potential husband. He was actually handsome, dark hair and light grey eyes, dressed him a creme color suit, he about two feet taller than you and nicely built. 

He started to make his way over to you when Hanzo leaned into your ear, “your mouth is open, you're already head over heels for this guy?” you snapped out of your trance and smiled at Hanzo, who looked at him like he wanted to rip his head off. You knew Hanzo was protective of you and he had every right to be, but your feelings for the Shimada would cause much trouble between your families, Shimada clan was vowed to serve your family for generations and it would continue on, the oldest, Hanzo, will guard you until he dies or you give him up. You've met Genji a few times but he was given another task and his father even suggested that no one was more fit for the job than Hanzo.

“he might not be so bad, he's better than the guys I've encountered in the past.” your mother cleared her throat loud enough for you to see that she didn't want either of you small talking with each other and you straightened yourself. The man who is now in front of you bowed and reached for your hand to give it a gentle kiss. You heard Hanzo scoff a little and you elbowed him, “H-Hello, I'm f/n, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

He looked up at you and smiled, “My name is Xavier Fink, heir to the Fink Medical Corporation.” you were surprised that your parents found such a guy, but it made sense, your family deals with tools of many types, army, car, and medical. It was the first time you met anyone that fits your parents needs, “and I'm not just a heir, I also went to school for medical technology and neuroscience.” 

“ohhh a doctor?” you said in awe, he laughed lightly, something you found cute, “not really, but if you would like to talk more we can, lunch will be served later and I'm interested in seeing your estate y/n.” 

You gave Hanzo a look that pretty much meant: ‘don't follow us, but follow us’, he nodded and began to walk off, “is your guard not coming?” Xavier asked, Hanzo turned to him with that fake smile you knew so well, “y/n seems to be in good hands, I only stay by her side if she seems uncomfortable, she seems very relaxed in your presence.” 

Xavier had a smirk on his face and held out his arm for you to take, then shall we go?” you nodded and headed out with him. When you and Xavier were out of sight, you father stood. 

“Hanzo, I assume you know what you're doing?” he asked 

“of course sir, I'd be a terrible guard if I couldn't keep her safe.” 

Out in the garden area you and Xavier were talking nonstop, he really seemed like your type, the bookworm, hard worker and gentle person you would love to see in a man. “I must admit, I’m nervous about our marriage, I want to spend as much time as I can with you, but there's so much work to do in my father's company that I don't want to neglect you.” he said.

“it's ok, Hanzo always keeps me company, it's never dull when he's around!” you smiled, Hanzo was following in the shadows close behind you, he could tell by the way Xavier was being that he could actually he a good guy for you, “he's the best guard I ever had, my only guard.”

Xavier smiled but you could tell there was something wrong, “I'm afraid that Hanzo won't be able to be your bodyguard after our marriage,” he said “he will go back to his family and you'll have a guard through my family.”

Hearing that made your heart drop to your stomach, Hanzo will leave? That's not possible, did he know that? Did your parents know that? Your head was spinning and your chest felt tight, you stopped in your tracks and just looked at the ground, Xavier looked back at you tried to get your attention. “Hanzo is leaving? What will I do? What will he do?”

Your hands were shaking but you didn't even notice, “y/n? It's ok, really, you guys can keep in touch, my family has the best guards and you would love them.” 

Hanzo noticed your panicked state and came out from the shadows and right to your side, his heart ached and the way you latched on to him, “Ha-Han-” you tried to speak his name but it wouldn't come out, he shushed you and squeezed your hand gently.

“It's ok, just try to breathe” 

Breathing was hard enough for you as it is, your thoughts wouldn't let you rest now that you know you can, and will lose Hanzo in the future.

“Y/n, please, breathe.” he tried again, you could get a clear view of his worried expression and Xavier's shock as he leaned over you, just like the shadow he casted over you, your vision went black and you were out.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, Hanzo is annoyed

The family doctor on call came to your room as soon as Hanzo made the call, your parents arrived just before she did and praised him, “Hanzo, thank you so much, the poor girl can't seem to control her emotions can she?” your mother, clearly embarrassed about you passing out in front of your future husband made her not want to show her face, your father had the mutual feeling, “I hope this doesn't put a damper on you two, she'll get better with time is all we can hope for.”

Hanzo kept his mouth shut, it was disgusting the way your parents treated you like an item, they never praised you for one thing or spent any time to know about anything you do. It made his blood boil, if he could just have you, all for himself, you wouldn't have to deal with such people.

“I'm not too worried, although she seemed pretty adamant about keeping her bodyguard with her even after our marriage.” Xavier said, giving a quick glare that didn't go unnoticed by Hanzo. “I told her that and she just freaked and passed out.”

“She didn't freak,” the doctor said, “She had a mild panic attack, I would give her the day to rest.” 

She packed up her things to leave and your parents thanked her for coming out, “Hanzo, Xavier, let's have her rest, I’ll have one of the maids wake her when dinner is ready.” your father said and walked out, Hanzo following after a few moments until Xavier pulled him back into the room.

“You are NOT going to be a thing I have to deal with,” he growled, “You are just a guard and nothing else, she is marrying me and you will go home. The sooner you leave the better. I see the way you look at each other.”

Hanzo brushed his hand off and gripped Xavier by the collar, “Trust me, you're the one who should be afraid of leaving and not coming back, I don't need any permission to kick your ass to protect y/n.”

“That's cute coming from a Shimada dog like yourself, your bloodline is less than the dirt we walk on.” Xavier got closer to his face, “Can you just imagine the life she would have being married to you? Don't even get me started on kids, she going to have the best and most prominent kids with me. I can see her now, undressed, laying in my bed, crying my name as I fuck her-”

“I will rip your fingers off and shove them up your ass before you touch any part of her.” Hanzo said trying not to snap on this guy.

They locked eyes for moments that seemed to drag by until Hanzo released him, saying nothing Xavier left, slamming your door behind him, you didn't even hear anything. Hanzo walked over to your bed side and brushed your hair back, “I won't let them take me from you, I swear I'm yours. Always.”

A while later you were woken up by one of the maids, Lana, gently shook you awake to inform you of dinner. Of course you sat straight up and almost fell out of bed, “Why didn't anyone wake me up?!”

“The doctor wanted you to rest,” she smiled gently, “your parents wanted me to come get you around dinner time.” 

You rolled your eyes and got out of bed, “Is Xavier still here? I have to apologize to him, I know he was worried.” 

“Yes he is, he's talking with them in the dining room.”

You decide to dress better than what you were wearing previously, you stripped off the shirt and sweatpants and threw on a short blue dress with low cut front.” 

Lana escorted you out and walked with you, “oh! Where's Hanzo?” 

Lana looked like she didn't want to tell you, but forced a smile, “He is in his room, he didn't want to be bothered.” The statement made you frown, but you knew Hanzo would come out sooner or later, when he does lock himself in his room, it mainly because he's pissed off and spending his time releasing steam. You walked in once when he was and almost got an arrow to your head, you since let him be alone at times. 

Arriving at the dining hall your parents sat with Xavier, a few butlers and maids were moving around serving food. You made your way to the table and sat beside Xavier, he had a look of surprise on his face that quickly turned into a heartwarming smile, “Y/n, are you feeling better?” he asked, pouring a glass of wine for you then himself.

“I am, thank you for checking on me, I'm sorry about passing out, that was really unprofessional of me.”

He held up his hand, “no, no, it's my fault for bringing up things that made you upset, I can tell that Hanzo is very important to you.”

You nodded and turned your attention to your parents, “I'm sorry mom and dad, I think I'm lucky to have a man that didn't run off at the first problem he has with me.” 

It was a light joke but your parents seemed less than amused, “I hope that you can control yourself in future situations, we are lucky Xavier is kind enough to still me interested in you with the way that you are.”

Ouch, not the first time they said things like that to you, but hearing it doesn't make it any easier. 

Dinner went by very casually, you and Xavier mainly talked and planned for future things, your parents also put in their suggestions but it seemed like Xavier was only concerned about you and what you wanted, you didn't want to bring up Hanzo because you knew you wouldn't be able to win over on bringing him into your new life. Soon after dinner was done Xavier walked with you outside to the courtyard, “so next year around October would be a great time to get married, I'm sure everything will be in your vision.” he smiled and kissed your hand. 

“I’m glad that this isn't too rushed, we have a year to learn everything about each other.” you were nervous, this was actually going to happen next year, this guy you just met today is going to be your husband. Did you really want that?

“In the next few months I'm going to be planning a beach trip, I think it's a great way for us to be together.” Xavier said got into his car, “I'll come by again sometime next week, I'll take you out to dinner.”

You waved him off and turned your attention to your missing bodyguard, on the way to Hanzo's room you stopped by the kitchen to grab some food and pastries, you figured the maids wouldn't go near his room if he was pissed. Arriving at his door you knocked a few times before letting yourself in.

“Grandma, it's me, Anastasia.” 

No reply. His room was pitch black but you could see the outline of him with what little light the moon and hallway outside gave, you stepped in turning on a desk lamp and locking the door behind you. His figure now illuminated, he sat in the middle of his bed, eyes closed, cross legged with his hair down, it ran past his broad shoulders to his toned chest. The dragon tattoo always captivated you, like dark shadings with streaks of yellow on his arm. It was like staring at a god and you had entered his temple.

“Come on Hanzo, I'm funny,” You smiled and made your way over to the bed, setting down the assortment of foods and cakes in front of him, “I know the maids didn't bring you anything, you have to eat, did you even eat lunch?”

Still silence. It annoyed you when he didn't speak to you about his problems, you got on the bed and sat behind him, taking his hair back and braiding it, “I know you're mad, I know you don't like Xavier, but I have to marry him.” you said “But I'm not even sure this is what I want, he’s great, but there's something missing.” 

Your hands left his hair and glided across his back, he tensed at your touch but soon softened, “Then what is it? What do you want?” he finally spoke, never opening his eyes.

“I know I don't want you to leave, did you know that? Did you know that once I'm married you're not my bodyguard anymore?” your voice wavered.

He finally turned and faced you, cupping your face, “I did. I was told when I was assigned to you,” he drowned, “I don't want to leave you either. If I could take you away from this I would.”

Was that sadness in his eyes? “I know, but we can always get away from this for a little while,” you said and took his hands, “let's jump the wall and go out tonight, me and you.”

He chuckled at your proposition, “Where are we going to go?”

“To the club!” 

“Like dancing?” he questioned, he was never a dancer but he did like the idea of getting a few drinks.

“Well duh, come on! Or I'll annoy you all night.”

And with that Hanzo got dressed into more civilian clothes and met you at the wall that lead into a small wooded area, you knew he had the ability to scale walls at an unexplainable level and you didn't question it. He leaned down for you to step into his hand and tossed you on ledge, he followed and dropped into the clearing, ready to catch you. You trusted him enough that you didn't think twice about it, he caught you with such grace that it looked like you two were dancing. 

“Let's go party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to go party ;D porn in next chapter


	3. Pink Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the title from Deftones, song is called "pink cellphone"

It took about a half hour of walking to get to the club, your family lived very close to the city and it was probably the best thing. You looked up at the neon pink sign that read: “PINK CELLPHONE”, there were many people inside, either at the bar or dancing to the heavy bass music. 

“Remember, you're just Hanzo tonight, you're not my bodyguard,” you smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bar “Let's take shots!” 

“Rushing right into it as usual?” Hanzo knew when you were in a mood, you would either go big or not drink at all.

You both got 3 shots of Fireball whiskey and went to the dance floor, you were feeling buzzed within moments, you couldn't really handle your alcohol like Hanzo. Upon getting to the dance floor, Hanzo managed to lose sight of you, “My back was turned for one minute?” until he saw you dancing with another girl, she had long black hair and her dress was hugging her curves, you always sticked to dancing with women, they were easier to be friendly with, unlike the men that would dance up on you. 

Hanzo decided to sit at the bar and just watch, he enjoyed the way you moved. Your hair wild and unkempt, you hips moving in a memorizing motion, he wasn't even done thinking of how you looked when a man, looking like an average fuckboy, placed his hands on your hip. You turned to look at him, Hanzo could tell that he wanted to dance, at least he was nice about it. Obviously you declined and obviously he persisted. He placed his hands on your waist and started to dance and move you to the music. Hanzo’s nostrils flared up as he made his way to you, bumping through the bodies that moved in sync to the music.

“Is this guy bothering you?” he asked you, placing a hand on the guy's chest and being gentle (roughly) pushing him.

“Fuck off man! She's with me!”

Before you could answer, Hanzo got in his face, “If she's with you, what's her name?”

The guy went silent, you grabbed Hanzo by the collar and pulled his attention to you to dance, not missing a beat to the music. “Dance with me.” you said, knowing it would get the guy to go away. 

He wrapped his arm around your hip and let you guide him into your movements, the guy soon left but neither of you notice, inside your own world with Hanzo, who couldn't keep his hands off you, sliding down to the sides of your ass and back up to your hips.

“You're not a bad dancer,” you commented, “You should dance more with me.”

“If I did, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from wanting to be all over you.” He said into your ear. 

“What if I said that I never want you to stop?” You both locked eyes, he was blushed madly but he hoped you just thought he was drunk, he pulled you closer to him, your lips just barely touching, “Are you just going to keep me waiting all night?”

He breathed and crashed his lips into yours, it was rough and passionate, your bodies never separated as you grinded on him. A erection was growing in his jeans, he bit down on your lower lip, making you moan softly into his mouth before pulling away.

“We shouldn't be doing…” he looked your body up and down, “...this, but damn it y/n, I want you and I need you so badly.” You turned around, your back on his chest, your ass rested right on his cock. “It should be me, I should be the one who gets to marry you. I'll have you all to myself, every part of you would belong to me.”

He gripped your ass tightly, before grabbing your wrist, “I… I think we should go home…” he couldn't take anymore, he knew if you kept teasing him there would be no going back.

“Now?” you whined

He smiled, “If it makes you feel better I'll stay in your room tonight.” it wasn't uncommon for him to stay if you weren't sleeping, he normally slept in the large bean bag you got for him if you had your nights. 

It wasn't a hard time getting home, just like you came out, you went back in undetected. Your buzz was going away when you reached your room, “I'm going to shower.” you said and walked into the bathroom.

The water turned on and Hanzo made his way to the bean bag chair, he started thinking about all the times you and him would stay up all night talking or playing games until the sun came up, it's been a while but he'd figure he would ask to play a few games when you got out the shower.

Upon leaving the shower you cleared the mirror and looked at yourself, “I have to do this.” you said and dried off, you opened the door to see Hanzo toying with the handheld game console you had, it wasn't until he looked up at you that his face reddened.

“D-Did you forget your clothes?” he turned away to give you some privacy, you walked over to him and pulled his face to you. “y/n?”

“What's wrong? You were dancing on me so naughty in the club, so think I didn't notice your boner.” You laughed lightly and sat on his lap.

“You know we can't do this, your family and Xav-” you cut him off.

“Hanzo, I heard everything you said to me in the club, it should be you, I want it to be you. You said you needed me, so have me.” 

He traces lines on your skin, giving a few moments to think, “I've been with you long enough to learn things about myself.” he gripped your thighs and picked you up, laying you on your back, “and I know that I love you y/n.”

“I love you too Hanzo” your heart was racing as your lips came in contact, it was just as passionate as the first one, this one was more hungry, more needy.

Hanzo let his thumbs roll over your nipples, causing you to arch your back, he broke the kiss to have his tongue glide over your parked up nipples. A few soft moans left your mouth as you tried to stiffen the sound, your hands tangled in his dark hair and your legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue trailed down right above your cunt, you both knew you were wet and he was planning to make draw out your pleasure as long as he could.

“Look at how cute your cunt is for me, do I make you wet like this?” he asked, letting his mouth get so close to you opening.

“Y-Yes…” you could barely talk about a whisper, you tried you lift your hip to hint at what you want. You actions didn't go unnoticed, his let his tongue slide from your opening to your clit, your pull on his hair only made him taste you even more. His tongue prodded in and out of your opening, as his grip tightened on your thighs.   
“oh god, Hanzo… please…” you begged.

He looked up at you, his eyes burning with desire and lust, “Please what?” he cooed, biting the inside of your thigh.

“Fuck!” 

He had a seductive grin on his face, “Fuck what? Tell me y/n?”

“Fuck me, please, Hanzo.” you breathed, your voice shaking.

He quickly undid his pants and let his cock spring out, you blushed at the size, it had to be a bit over eight inches and thick. 

“Don't worry my love, I will be gentle with you.” he said as he lined himself up with you, “are you ready?” 

You nodded furiously, “Yes, please!”

“So impatient” he chuckled, pushing the head in, “Fuck… so tight…” he breathe, his hands rested on your hips, slowly pushing himself into you. He would cum right then and there with how much you were tight on him. 

You were biting you lip roughly any more pressure would break the skin, Hanzo slowly thrusted in and out of you, stringing a line of words, mainly ‘fuck’ and his name in moans from you.

“Faster…” You breathed and he didn't have to be told twice, the sound of skin on his was more audible aside from the heavy breathing. He leaned in to kiss you before slamming himself up to the hilt causing your nails to dig into his back, your cries for him grew louder and louder. You didn't care if anyone heard you.

“I- I…. Hanzo!... I'm going to cum!” You cried into his ear.

“Cum for me y/n, cum on my cock.” he breathed, it only took a few more thrust to have you crying out his name, your whole body tensed and shook, “o-oh shit!...” Hanzo moaned, fucking you through your orgasm. 

It was just enough for him to get so much closer to his release, he growled, placing a hand on your throat, gently squeezing another on your clit, roughly massaging the already simulated nub. Your body continued to shake and twitch, you thought you would pass out before you felt another wave soon approaching.

“Ha-Hanzo, please…. I can't… not again..” you whimpered.

“Hold out for a little longer, hold it.” he kissed you gently, but you couldn't, the pressure built up and you held as long as he could. “I'm going to cum love, just a little more…”

“HANZO!” You cried as your second orgasm hit you harder than the first, his eyes rolled back as his cock twitched inside you, fill you with his cum.

He pulled himself out and laid next to you on the bed, holding you in his arms a big blush came across his face, “I love you y/n” 

You looked up at him and pecked him on the mouth, “I love you too Hanzo.” 

The morning was quite as you laid with Hanzo, you woke up before him and had a big smile on your face. His hair was down and in his face, he softly snored in your ear and a bit of drool was hanging out of his mouth. It was the perfect and natural thing you felt for the first time.

“Y/n?” a knock at the door, it was Lana, “Y/n, Xavier is here, he wants to take you out today!”

“oh shit…” you sat up so fast you almost jumped out the bed, “be out soon!” you grabbed Hanzo and shook him violently, “Hanzo wake up you need to go! Xavier is here!”

The man blinked awake and yawned, “what?” 

“Xavier is here!” You got up and ran to the bathroom to wash up and change, Hanzo followed you into the bathroom. 

He admired the way you look, while you panicked to get yourself looking presentable, it was something he knew he could wake up to every morning. “What does that assbag want?” he asked annoyed that he ruined his time with you.

“he wants to take me out but you need to go to your room!” you gave him his clothes and pushed him to the window, he would leave through it sometimes and today was a day to use it. “Come find me once you changed and not smell like sex.”

He gave you a small kiss before heading out, you decided to wear a long floral dress, it would hide any marks or hickies left on your legs. Brushing your hair and dosing yourself in perfume you made your way out to see Xavier.

Hanzo was the first to get to Xavier, waiting silently beside him by the main door, “You look like you had a long night.” Xavier side eyed him, looking at him like he was trash.

“Last night was the best sleep I had in years.” 

“Sorry to keep you waiting Xavier!” you were out of breath from running, but smiled through it.

“Don't be, I decided to take you shopping to today, I want to spoil my bride to be!” he took your hand and kissed it. “shall we go?”

“Yes! But I want Hanzo to come.” you looked at him and he looked at you like you two didn't spent the night fucking each other's brains out.

Xavier frowned, “We'll be back in less that 2 hours, I promise” he held the door open. Your face slightly scrunched up, but you decided it was fine.

“alrighty, Hanzo I'll be right back, I'll call home in case anything happens.”

You didn't expect Xavier to take you ring shopping, but here you were. The store was very high end and these looked like the type of rings you'd find famous people wear, “pick any ring you like.” he smiled, holding your hand.

You were nervous and shaking a little, you leaned on one of the display cases to take a look, also because you were sore as all hell, you didn't think you'd feel your pounding from last night, but you did.

“I like this one” you pointed to a ring with a sapphire in the middle, surrounded by smaller white diamonds, it reminded you of Hanzo for some reason. The jeweler pulled it out and let you try it on, Xavier placed his hands on your hip and kissed your cheek.

“A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman.” 

Soon after you both were driving around the city, Xavier had the windows tinted so you really couldn't see out too much, he slowed down and stopped at a light.

“You know, it crazy how you find the right person but you never seem to be the right person for them.” he said, looking ahead.

“Yeah, past relationships were some of the worst times I had.” you laughed.

“Which is why I wonder why only after a day of knowing me, you don't even give me a chance.”

The statement confused you, Xavier quickly pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times before handing the phone to you. A knot dropped from your throat into your stomach, it was a picture. 

A picture of you and Hanzo kissing.

“Scroll through it.” he demanded, his tone changing.

You did and it was you guys at the club last night, you dancing and grinding on him, there was even a video. You didn't even notice yourself crying until Xavier wiped your eyes.

“Now, now, don't cry, I know you love him. And you can. But you have to learn that you're my girl.” he started to drive again. “We are going away for a few days, get married at an office. I just need your signature and that's it. Then Hanzo will be back safely in Hanamura.” 

“W-Why?... H-How?...” you stammered

“I have my ways, but if you don't do as I say, I send these to your parents,” he pulled over into a parking lot, “I'll print them and send them to everyone they know,” his hand reached over and hiked up your dress, exposing the hickey on your thigh and bruises. “He did quite the number on you.”

He eyes went cold as he grabbed you by your throat and squeezed, you choked out a cry and tried to push him away. 

“See how nice I am? You go out and get fucked by a guard and here I am, buying you a ring,” he said through gritted teeth, “How was it? A Shimada fucked you, just imagine the horror on your parents faces.” 

The edges of your vision blurred, “p-please… Xavier…” 

“Is that how you begged for him last night?” his hand reached into your panties rubbing your dry cunt, “What a shame, I don't get you wet like he does. Did he cum in you?”

You didn't answer, you were scared and worried, “stop…. Stop!...” 

“ANSWER ME!” He bellowed, “did that sack of shit cum in you?”

“NO” You lied, you knew you couldn't let him know the truth, he released you from his grip and pushed you away.

“good.” he said and adjusted his sleeves, “When we get back to your place, gather clothes and leave. You are not to see Hanzo. And if you do, ignore him.” he pulled away from the lot.

“I'll also be taking your cellphone, can't have you texting. You understand me right?”

You silently nodded, trying to calm yourself from crying anymore.

“good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit :O


	4. Gone away

Xavier rounded the corner to you home, you remained silent the whole drive since he spoke to you in the parking lot. Pulling up to the gate you were ready to hope out the car before he grabbed your wrist.

“I'll be generous to let you stay one more night at home, but, let me leave you with a little gift to remind you who you belong to.” he ran his hand up to your cheek before giving you a kiss. It was rough and nothing like the way Hanzo kissed you, reaching over to left your dress once more, he started to rub you through your panties.

You jumped at the touch and tried to get closer to the door as you could before he could make any advances, “Don't be shy, you seemed to throw yourself at Hanzo,” he said, “unless I can give you something else.”

He pulled his hand away and unzipped his pants, letting his slightly hard cock out. You really needed to get out the car but he had a grip on the back of your head and pushed you down so your mouth hovered above his cock.

“It's not going to suck itself,” he presses the tip to your mouth, pushing it pass your lip and down your throat, you could have gagged. “good girl.” 

Half of you wanted to bite the fucker’s dick off, but it wouldn't help you in the end. You slowly bobbed your head up and down on his shaft, getting a few moans and curses from Xavier. You'd do anything for Hanzo to just appear and murder the shit out of him, his grip tightened on your hair, making you wince and remove yourself from him.

“let's take a picture perfect photo of this”, he said as he began stroking himself, you reeled back.

“N-No, I don't want this! Fuck off!”

He pulled you back down, “you can either swallow it or let me finish on your face, I'm being nice to you you fucking bitch.”

The last thing you wanted was to swallow this guy's nasty load, you glared up at him with murder in your eyes, a few more strokes and you saw his cock twitch, shooting out cum on to your face. 

It was demeaning, embarrassing and it made you upset, but you wanted nothing more than to cut Xavier into shreds. He held up his phone and snapped a picture, “I think I'll make this my background, you're so cute.” he gave you a wipe to clean your face, “let anyone know about what I have planned and I'll make sure everyone sees this.” 

You threw the wipe at him and got out the car, slamming the door with all your strength and walked inside, Xavier waited a while before getting out the car himself and followed you in. 

Xavier didn't see you anywhere and figured you went to your room, he walked into the meeting room where your father sat and smiled, “We are back, I believe y/n went to her room though, I asked her to go pack since I wanted to take her to get our marriage license in a few days.”

Your father's eyes widened, “How exciting! You two are moving quite fast!” he said gleefully, “where will you two be going?”

“Not far, I decided to get her away from the loud sights of the city and take her to the mountains. I have a beautiful waterfront home that was used by my family when I was young.” he made his way over to your father and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I think we should also be talking about sending her bodyguard back to Hanamura tonight though, I don't want her to feel so hurt when she's just been given a ring.”

Meanwhile in your room, you were throwing up from the taste of Xavier, the audacity of the man made you cringe, but you needed to find a way to get Hanzo somewhere safe but near you. 

A knock came to your door as you brushed your teeth, “Y/n? Its Hanzo,” with that you ran into the room and crashed into with a hug, “hey, hey, it's alright. What happened?”

“He's blackmailing us! He took a picture of us at the club last night and threatened to show my parents unless I go with him to get married!” you cried, “if my parents find out they could kill you!”

Hanzo's face darkened, “that piece of shit is going to pay,” he growled, “I'll take care of this.”

You gripped his arm, “no! If you say anything to him about this you won't be safe!”

Another knock came to the door, “I-it's Lana,” the voice said, sounding upset, “Your parents need you in the meeting room.”

You and Hanzo followed her out, she was hiding her face from you.

“Lana, you never cry, what's wrong?”

She ignored you and opened the door to show your parents and Xavier who seemed to be way too excited.

“Hanzo! Y/n! We have great news!” your mother said walking over to you and taking your hand, examining the beautiful ring given to you. “Hanzo is relieved of his duties from being your bodyguard.”

Hanzo's eyes snapped to Xavier while your eyes widened in horror.

“Xavier was so kind enough to even get him a personal flight tonight!”

“That's…. Wonderful…” you smiled half heartedly and looked at him, pleading that he would do something, anything. But you knew it would be in vain, any negative reaction would raise suspicion with your parents, plus Xavier had dirt on you.

Hanzo smiled and bowed to your parents, “Thank you so much for the time you've both let me spend here,” he said, “it will be something I couldn't forget, if you don't mind, could I have some privacy with y/n? Just to say our goodbyes?”

“how sweet, of course, but do make it quick. The car will be here soon.” Xavier said walking past you, you could see the cold glare in his eyes, “and y/n, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, I can't wait to spend a few days with you.”

And with that he was gone, you and Hanzo walked back to his room after being dismissed by your parents, you walked behind him and silently cried. Upon entering his room he slammed to door and pulled you into a strong embrace.

“I’m so sorry for doing this to you Hanzo…” you sniffed, “if we would have just stayed in-”

“it was bound to happen anyway my love, here, I have something for you.” he sat you on the bed and kneeled under the bed, he pulled out a old looking wooden box. “This is an arrow my father gave me, it's been passed down to the archers of my family, it's said that if used in a life or death situation, the Shimada dragon will come to the aid of the one who fires it.”

He opened the box to reveal a solid black arrow with a steel blue tip, “are you sure?” you took the arrow from the box and examined it.

“I think you need it more than me.”

“I love you Hanzo.” you whispered

He pulled you in for a kiss, only breaking to breathe, “I love you too y/n.”

\-----------------------------------------

The car that rolled up was rather nicer than a cab, all the windows were tinted to the darkest shade of black you knew. The drive got out the car and opened the back door for Hanzo. you, your parents and the whole staff was there to see him leave, many had tears in their eyes but you showed none.

“I hope to see you all again soon!” he waved before getting in the car and closing the door, the driver soon pulled off and everyone started to head back in, you stood in the driveway, staring at the empty room that was once occupied with the car that took away the only person you loved. 

Hanzo sat in the backseat of the car, fumbling with a black string that stuck out from the red plush leather seats, “what airport am I being dropped off at?” he asked. 

“Oh buddy, didn't you get the memo?” the drive said with a raised eyebrow, “you're not going to the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!! About 2 more chapters, what's gonna happen?


	5. Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never really gave thought into what Xavier looks like so the idea is that he looks like Sebastian Stan with winter soldier hair. 
> 
> Also, the reason Hanzo's family is looked down upon is that rumor has it that they run the Yakuza, supplying arms and drugs to other troubling families and people. 
> 
> Enjoy my loves <3

-A few hours before Hanzo left-

You sat on his bed looking at the arrow Hanzo had just given you, he was rummaging around getting what little stuff he need to go home. It was mainly his bow and arrows he needed, but there was stuff he collected over the years living with you and your parents.

“I want to give you something too.” you finally said, beckoning him over to the bed.

He walked over to the side and stood above you, cupping your face so softly, “I don't need anything but just to know that you're safe and loved by me.”

You smiled at him before placing a hand on his thigh, rubbing it higher until you reached the top of his black slacks and belt. He saw where you were going with this and nodded in approval, you slowly undid his belt and pants before pulling them down halfway way with his underwear. His erection was growing more when you took the tip of him into your mouth, a few deep breaths from him as he gently placed his hand on top of your head, unlike Xavier who was forceful. You began to suck on the cock in front of you, using your tongue to run over the veins.

Hanzo's hips slowly thrusted with your head movement, making you take him in deeper until you took in all of his length. “Fuck…..” he breathed out, along with a few other words that you only knew as Japanese. 

“Your mouth will be the death of me,” he groaned, his head falling back a little when you picked up the pace, “y/n…. Stop, I don't want to cum in your mouth…” he gently tried to push your head away but as soon as the tip was only left, you pushed yourself back down on him.

You had no idea what he said in Japanese but you knew he was loud, fluids of warm liquid came pouring down your throat, causing you to pull away and cough. Hanzo stared at you with a mix of surprise and pleasure on his face.

“You're cute when you look like that,” you blushed, “I shouldn't have distracted you.” 

He pushed you down on the bed and lifted up your dress, “I'm not done yet, we have some time,” He rubbed a finger on your clothed clit, making you gasp, “Is there anything I can do for you one more time to please my lady?”

You grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on you, rolling over so you were on top. “Remember the first time I did this to you?” you grind your cunt on his cock, already hard for another go.

“I didn't think you would,” his hands rested on your hips, “I shouldn't have stopped you but you were drunk, I wasn't going to over take you like that.”

“what good bodyguard you are,” you said, giving him another slow and acheful grind, “Do you think you can control yourself this time?” you had a shit eating grin on your face.

“If you're going to play like that,” he gripped your panties and ripped them away, you didn't have time to react but the way he did that to you was insanely hot, “then no, I'm not going to hold back.”

He lined himself up at your entrance and pulled your hips down on his cock, you covered your mouth just in time when the loudest moan you gave rocked your whole body. He thrusted into you without showing any mercy, watching your breast bounce every time skin contact was made. His hands moved to your ass, giving it a hard squeeze, lifting it with his movements and letting his hips do the slapping for him.

“Hanzo…. Please… I'm going to cum!” you cried, gripping his chest.

Getting a few more thrusts, your walls constricted around him, causing your whole body to tense and shake. He soon followed up your sexual high, his back arching up, giving out a low growl of curses before pulling out of you. 

He watched the cum leak out of you and down your legs.

\------------

 

You now sit in his room, empty and lonely, you softly sobbed until no tears come from your eyes. You didn't even noticed when the light of the morning started to come in, how long have you been awake? Pulling yourself out of your daze you walked back to your room to lay down. 

You must have been sleeping for a long time, you woke up to the sound of knocking on your door and Lana peaking in, “oh Y/n, Xavier is here,” she said, his name made you groan as you sunk off the bed, “he's ready for you in the courtyard.” 

You changed into some sweatpants and a tshirt, not caring about your appearance at all today, your sleep was fucked up and so was your life at this point. 

Xavier stood in the courtyard, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was dressed in just a button up and slacks. 

“you look tired love,” his face was full of worry but you knew he was bullshitting anything he said, “you can sleep in the car, it's about a 2 hour car ride from here to the mountains.”

“I'll be ok, thank you” you're not closing your eyes around this asshole.

“Then shall we go? We have a life to start very soon.”

\--------------

The trip wasn't terrible, Xavier really did make it seem like things were going to be ok, he talked to you about mainly taking over your family's business and having you be the lead for it since you knew it well. He never brought up Hanzo to you, which you thought was a bit strange, but he figured it would be hurtful to you to ask. You watched as the city started to give away to less buildings and more trees until the only thing you saw were trees and a car drive pass you in the opposite direction. You still were weary on trusting him, you had the bow that Hanzo gave you tucked into your waistband, you to break it of since there wasn't a easy spot to hide it from Xavier.

“we're almost there y/n,” he said, pulling you from your daze, “we made it at a good time too, only 5pm, we can start cooking dinner.”

He pulled up to a dense wooden gate, rolling down the window he typed in a few numbers and the gate open, you were taken aback by the view, the house was very modern and there were many windows overlooking the scenery, you could even see the river running down the creek behind the house. He pulled into a double garage and parked, getting out he took your bags from the trunk and lead you into the house.

Inside was just as beautiful, very simple but modern, Xavier smiled at your suprise.

“were you expecting a dump?” he asked

“no, not really, but it's really nothing special either.”

He looked playfully offended, “you're going to like it here.”

You looked around the living room and dining room area and started to make your way to what you could only think of as the bed room, Xavier rushed over and blocked your path.

“not yet dear, that surprise is for later.” he was clearly hiding something either good or bad, you're going to go with bad, in that room. 

“I’m interested in seeing the lay out of this place, in case anything were to happen.”

He pulled you into a hug, something you weren't familiar with by him, “I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you're going to be my wife and I want to see you happy,”

His words made your heart jump, you weren't supposed to feel this only Hanzo could, “I'm really the only person you have left, just try to love me.”

Xavier was right, you were in the middle of bum fuck nowhere with this man, your parents obviously didn't care as long as you weren't dying, and Hanzo, he couldn't come back, not to you. You wrapped your arms around him, trying to get any sort of emotional trust from him, just trying to play his game until you knew his true intentions.

“You go have a seat in the living room, I'll drop our bags off.” he turned you around and gave a gentle push for you to leave, as you did he cracked open the bedroom door and smiled, “You'll love me soon enough.”

Around 7, you and Xavier were eating dinner, mainly Xavier. You picked at your food, which looked really good, steak with mixed vegetables and roasted potatoes. But you were not really sure to trust his cooking, he knew pharmaceutical drugs anyway and you were worried about being drugged. 

“If I was going to drug you I would have done it hours ago, can you please eat?”

His comment made you jump, “it's not that,” you lied, “I'm just not hungry.” 

He sat his utensil aside and walked around the marble table to you, getting down on one knee.

“What can I do to make you trust me?” he pleaded, “I just want to make you happy with me.”

His bright grey eyes looked up at you, you didn't want to soften yourself around him but you could feel yourself give in a little.

“delete the pictures, give me my phone back and apologize.” you requested not breaking your gaze from him.

He frowned and shook his head, “I can't do the first two, but I can apologize for the way I've been acting, I was just scared that you'd run off with Hanzo, I couldn't let that happen.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, “I'm here now, you have me, I'm…” you paused, “I'm your wife…” 

Xavier stood up and took your hand, “I've been waiting to hear those words all day,” he smiled and lead you to the bed room, “I think you're ready for your gift, consider it a housewarming gift, but we can't really keep it.”

You looked at him in confusion, “who gets a gift that they can't keep?”

He grabbed the handle, “you'll understand soon enough.”

He pushed open the door to show you the dimly lit room, there was a king size bed covered in rose petals. Your eyes drifted to the other side where your stomach lurched, you would laugh if you thought this was sort of prank, but it wasn't. Oh how you wished you didn't have to look, but you couldn't even look away.

“I knew you'd like it.”


	6. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I really left y'all on read for like a month

Xavier walked over to Hanzo's bound body, he was beaten badly, a black eye, two cuts on his lip and bruises all over his body. 

He held up Hanzo's head by his unkempt hair to make him look at you, you saw that he recognized you but you could also see that he had no fight left in him, he weakly tugged at the ropes that held him but he couldn't do much.

“y-... y/n….” he choked out, some blood coming out of his mouth, Xavier pulled a napkin from his pocket and wiped the blood.

“Hanzo, you know you have to look presentable in front of y/n,” he smiled in a sick way, “She came all this way to make sure you were ok.”

You stood frozen in fear, your legs felt like they had cinder blocks attached to them but you forced yourself to move, it was more of a stumble and fall in front of Hanzo as you grabbed his face gently looking him in the one eye he could open, it was red all around the iris, broken a blood vessel? Or was he crying?

“Hanzo! Hanzo please look at me!” you cried, Xavier placed a hand on top of your head.

“Honey, remember I can heal him,” he walked over to the closet and pulled out a healing emitter and turned it on, placing it next to Hanzo on the desk, they yellow hue bounced off his skin. 

“But I need you to do something for me.”

“w-why are you doing this?” you asked, never looking away from Hanzo, you could see the smaller cuts heal on his skin.

“Do this small this for me and he can be healed fully,” he turned off the emitter, “or I'll beat him until you can't who he is.”

You stood and nodded in defeat, “what is it? What do you want you sick fuck?”

He stood behind you and slowly stripped off the jacket you were wearing, “you just have to lay on that bed and let Hanzo watch me fuck you. You're my wife after all.”

Hanzo looked up at you in fear, his black eye slowly being able to move.

“NO DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!” He yelled and started to thrash around.

“Hanzo, this is your life on the line, y/n will get to say you live of die.” He pulled a knife from his hips, showing you and him.

“Don't!” you grabbed Xavier's arm and pushed it away, “I'll do it, please just don't hurt him.”

“XAVIER!” Hanzo continued to thrash as Xavier turned the emitter on low and took you to the bed and laid you down gently down.

“Don't worry Hanzo, I'll take real good care of her,” he started to run his hands under your shirt, lifting your bra to pinch down on one of your nipples. You kept your eyes closed while tears came down, you had to do something, “look at me darling, I want to see your face.” he slid his hand down into your panties and forced and dry finger into you

You gasped in response as your eyes flew open, you started to push him away, “STOP IT!” you cried, Xavier was getting annoyed with you and slapped you.

“if you're going to act like a bitch then I'll fuck you like one!” he growled, he yanked your pants and underwear down in one motion, causing the arrow tip to pop out of your side and onto the bed, he didn't seem to notice as he undid his pants and lined himself up at your entrance.

Hanzo's eyes widened as he screamed for you, “I'LL KILL YOU!” 

Xavier turned his back for a moment and glared at Hanzo, “Fucking try you-!!!” he fell silent, looking down and his abdomen, a small blotch of blood started to form around the arrow tip you quickly grabbed.

“let the dragon consume you, you fucking prick!” you shoved Xavier off your and onto the floor, leaving him the tip in him. You scrambled to pull yourself together and get over to Hanzo and untying him, “are you ok?!”

He pulled you into a kiss, his hold on you was so strong that you thought he would snap you in half.

“I'm more than ok now that you're safe,” he smiled, “you're so strong, I'm so proud.”

He looked over at Xavier who was wheezing on the floor, Hanzo got up and walked over to him kicking him in the stomach, some blood came out from his mouth. 

“as for you, you're not going to be doing so well,” he kneeled down and started to beat in Xavier's face, you could hear the bones crack in his face from each blow. “You'll wish you never touched what is mine!”

Another blow, Hanzo's fist and face was getting covered in blood, he didn't realize you were calling him to stop until you wrapped your arms around his bare waist.

“Hanzo please, you're not a killer.” you whispered, he lowered his fist as he could still see that Xavier was breathing. 

“you're right, but I do have someone that could help me take care of this,” he stood up and dragged Xavier by the hair and tied him to the chair he was previously in, he rummaged through the room until he found his cellphone and flipped it open. “I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right back.”

You sat on the bed until Hanzo came back in, he looked right at Xavier and smiled.

“we'll be ready to leave in the morning,” he said, “so while we are here, I think we should torture him.”

You knew Hanzo liked to give torture to people he hated and you saw some of it first hand before, he pulled you onto his lap and gently kissed you, he still had a few bruises on him with some of Xavier's blood coated on his face and hands. 

“I thought I was going to lose you” His hands roamed up your sides and up your back, “I was so scared.”

You brushed his hair back and smiled, “I guess your arrow is lucky, but I had to break it, I'm sorry.”

He kissed your head, “don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry.” he glanced over at Xavier who was drifting in and out of consciousness, “Wake up you asshole, I have something you're gonna want to see.”

Xavier jumped, looking out of sheer fear at you and Hanzo, “p-please…. I-I won't come near y/n… just please! Let me go!”

Hanzo laughed at his pleas, he started to kiss down your neck, “after all my begging earlier, you want me to do what?” his hands rested on your thighs, slowly making his way to you clothed cunt. 

“Hanzo…” you moaned softly

“I'm going to take my time with you y/n, Xavier is going to watch me make love to you.” Hanzo smirked in a condescending way, you bit your lip, the thought of having the man who just tried to fuck is now going to watch you get fucked. It was an embarrassing thought but it was also very tempting and it turned you on more, you placed yourself to straddle Hanzo as he slowly removed your clothes. His fingers lingered in such long moments on your skin that you thought the fire building inside you would ignite him, every piece of clothing was slowly removed, your shirt, bra, pants and underwear all guided off by Hanzo until you sat naked on his lap. 

“Hands and knees on the bed, face Xavier,” he said, giving your ass a playful tap. You did as he said and positioned yourself in a way that Xavier got an eye full of you. He would have an erection if it wasn't for the pain his body and face were in and out of true fear he might die after watching this whole thing. 

“Don't look so down Xavier, you get to watch me be happy.” you teased, Hanzo had already took off his pants and settled behind you. You could feel the heat from his cock hover so close to you, he let his hands run up your spine and to the back of your neck, sending chills through you. His other hand kneaded your ass, giving soft and rough grips, all while looking Xavier in the eye.

You soon started to whine, moving yourself back to get any touch from his cock. The feel of your wetness brought Hanzo to your attention, he pushed your body back to its position.

“I told you y/n,” his hand tangled in your hair, “we have to give our guest a show.” he gave a spank, making you moan softly. 

You moved again, this time causing Hanzo's cock to be pressed against his body and your cunt, you slowly grinded up and down along his length, letting the head rest against your opening.

“Hanzo…. Please, I need you…” 

He was focused on Xavier's face, full of mixed emotions, “You really think you could have given her this kind of pleasure Xavier?” he asked before thrusting himself fully into you, causing you to give a cry that filled the whole room.

“S-Stop… I don't want to see this!” Xavier thrash in his chair, looking away from the scene that was played out in front of him. “I won't come near y/n ever again.”

Hanzo laughed as he pulled out and slammed into you again, “I know you won't, but I have to make sure of it.” 

You were so deep in how Hanzo made you feel that you blocked out the conversation they were having, Hanzo reached around to rub your neglected clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Soon enough there was a tight hot sensation burning in your core that was making you beg more and more from Hanzo.

“I'm going to cum!” you cried as Hanzo kissed you neck.

“Hold out a little bit more, I promise it's worth the wait y/n.” Hanzo said, his own orgasm building, he gently pulled your hair to look up at Xavier, “make sure he gets a full look at your face.” you let a small condescending smile grow on your face before giving in to your orgasm, your whole body tensing up around Hanzo who soon followed through with his own. 

He laid you on your back and kissed you, looking up into those wonderfully blown pupils. He let out a small chuckle before getting off the bed and standing in front of Xavier, who couldn't even look at him in the eye.

“So did you enjoy yourself?” Hanzo asked, tapping his face.

“w-why?.... y-you ruin her….” 

“you still think that you are so high and mighty? That's all about to change really soon.” Hanzo walked to the bathroom and turned on the water, “y/n, go take a shower, we have a long day coming up.”

You nodded and walked in the bathroom, meanwhile outside the door, Hanzo took it upon himself to move Xavier to the living and torture him. You never heard the screams of Xavier while Hanzo was whipping his body with an extension cord he found in the cabinet.

“When we get to Hanamura, there will be people there who will do things much more unspeakable, I'm just using you as a toy right now.” Hanzo laughed, he heard the water shut off and made his way back to the bedroom, “one more thing.” he grabbed a cloth and stuck it into Xavier's mouth. “Can't have you making noises tonight, y/n had a long stressful day.”

You were in a bathrobe when Hanzo came in, “where is Xavier?” you asked.

“living room, so you can rest.” he wraps his arms around you and kisses you up and down your neck.

“I don't think I'll be able to, I'm still a little shaken up from earlier.”

Hanzo sits on the bed and pulls you on his lap, stroking your hair, “I know, I should have done something before all of this happened.” he was blaming himself for the things that happened and you knew it. 

“We didn't know things would be like this, we can only hope for the best now.”

“Getting you back was the best thing that's happened in my life.” he squeezed you tight in his arms, not enough to cause and uncomfort, but just enough that you knew he wasn't letting you go again.

“come on, Hanzo, let's try to rest. What are we doing tomorrow?”

“We are going to my home.”


End file.
